Mission - Death
by kawaii little princess
Summary: Evangelion, Weiss Kreuz, and Gundamwing crossover. Diffrent people go to a convention and suddenly bump ito each other. They have thier assumptions, but are they right?
1. So our Journey is set; America

Wussup! Just to let you all know; I suck at spelling. I hope you all like my story.  
  
  
  
Title: Mission - Death  
  
Crossovers: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Weiss Kreuz, and Gundam Wing.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Weiss Kreuz, or Gundam Wing.  
  
Authors Notes for this Chapter: This does not take place after Endless Waltz or End of Evangelion. This chapter is like a PG thing. Not much cursing, just one here or there. There might be a hint of yaoi though. It depends on how you think of it.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"You are going to America." This is what twelve people heard at exactly 3:02; if you count the little girl down my street that makes thirteen. Though all these people were at different places, they all heard this phrase. They will soon find out what their mission is; whether it is to take a vacation or to save the world, all these people will meet…soon.  
  
~~NERV base~~  
  
"What do you mean father?" Shinji asked his dad. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were called down to see Mr. Ikari. Misato escourted them. (yeah, just to see their father)  
  
"You have a mission. We need our best pilots to go to a technology convention. We have been called forth to show our Units." Mr. Ikari explained.  
  
"I though all this stuff was a secret! You know, bla, bla, bla!" Asuka said not really so serious. She was sitting on one of the most comfortable seats cleaning her nails.  
  
"Yes, but the person who called us forth was an old NERV member. He quit because he was growing old. He offers to help in conventions so he earns some cash." He looked at the three pilots. Shinji was listening and thinking about it, Rei was silent but listening, and Asuka didn't really care what was happening.  
  
  
  
"I don't know…sounds boring! And flying to America can be pretty boring." Asuka complained.  
  
"You are flying in a private plane, taking a tour of America, going to a convention…" Misato said trying to convince them to go. Asuka just yawned. "…and if you get either first, second, or third in the contest…" Asuka was listening. "…you get a vacation and get to go wherever you want."  
  
"Now you're talking my language!" Asuka said and jumped off the seat. "I'll be packing!" She walked out the room and went to her room.  
  
"That was easy." Shinji said then walked out the door. "Are you coming Rei? We have to pack. "  
  
"Hai, Ikari-kun." Rei walked out the room and followed Shinji down the hall.  
  
~~Flower shop basement~~  
  
"You are going on vacation." Manx said walking around.  
  
"Really?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yes." Manx said handing the tickets to them.  
  
"All right!" Yoji yelled standing up. "Finally! A Vacation!"  
  
"Wait, who is going to look after the shop?" Aya asked looking at Manx.  
  
"Yeah, If these plants die…" Ken trailed off; looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't worry, I found some people to do your job. But there is one thing I haven't told you."  
  
"What?" The four asked.  
  
"You are helping out in a convention." Manx said trying not to look directly in their eyes.  
  
"So technically, we aren't on vacation." Omi said looking at her.  
  
"Man! I knew this was too good to be true!" Yoji complained.  
  
"Hey! My grandfather helps out at conventions and he happened to be sick! Besides, it is only 3 days. You'll be there for two weeks." Manx was getting annoyed. How the hell am I supposed to tell them the other thing I forgot to tell them now?" Manx thought. "So are you in?"  
  
"Hai." Aya said looking at the ticket. 1:45 PM, May 23, 2002. Room # 204 He read in his mind.  
  
"I have nothing to do." Ken said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Sure, count me in." Omi said looking at the other three.  
  
"I guess I'll go." Yoji shrugged. "You said, 'Are you in?' as if it was a mission."  
  
I have my reasons. Manx thought. "You all might as well get packed. You are leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, well if anyone wants me I'm packing." Yoji said walking up the stairs."  
  
"Might as well get packing." Omi said following him up the stairs.  
  
"Wait up!" Ken said running after them. Aya left silently, and then stopped.  
  
"Should I pack their cloths for mission and not tell them this is a mission or you want me to tell them they're on a mission." Aya asked.  
  
"Ran, don't tell them. They'll be chasing me up a tree." Manx smiled.  
  
"Ok then." He then walked up the stairs.  
  
~~In one Quatre's many mansions~~  
  
"So are we going?" Quatre asked looking at a convention slip. He really wanted to go.  
  
"Why not? There is no mission." Heero said; eyes closed and leaning on the wall.  
  
"I think it's pointless." Wufei said taking the slip away from Quatre. "What if we don't win?"  
  
"We gain experience." Quatre simply explained.  
  
"I think we should go! It is like taking a vacation." Duo said looking at the ceiling. "What do you think Trowa?"  
  
"I guess we could go." Trowa replied.  
  
"But what if we get called for a mission? What then?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around him. "Then they can call us at our cell phones! Besides, we are bringing our Gundams." He wrapped his arms around him harder. "Please!" Duo was acting like a child.  
  
Heero got annoyed. "Fine."  
  
"Ok!" Dou said and took his arms off of Heero. "I'm going to pack!" Everyone watched him go up the long staircase.  
  
"So are you all going to pack?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Later. I'm too tired." Wufei said and laid down on one of the pillows.  
  
"Well I'm going to pack. Ja." Quatre said and went up the stairs. Heero walked up the stairs as well. Then Trowa followed. Wufei sat there trying to get some rest.  
  
"Man!" He then stood up and quietly went up the stairs to pack.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Is it good? Oh yeah if you want some inside info on all these little certain things I put in my story ^ ^…May 23 (remember Aya was reading the ticket to himself) is when my cousins, cousin (or my friend in other words) birthday falls on. 204 (their room #) is my homeroom #, and 3:02 (when they heard, 'You are going to America) is when I board my bus. Please R+R!!!  
  
  
  
-Kawaii Little Princess. ^.^! 


	2. Here we meet; Get off my plane!!!!!!!!!!

Hello Again! Back to read my story? Ok then! Ja!

Title: Mission – Death 

Crossovers: **Neon Genesis Evangelion, Weiss Kreuz, and Gundam Wing.**

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Weiss Kreuz, or Gundam Wing.**

Author Notes for this chapter: There will be a special appearance by the group of Sailor moon. My characters may be OOC, No, they will be OOC but oh well! It might be confusing because there are two different Rei's

______________

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei boarded the plane. "Bye! I'll miss you! Come back soon!" Misato was yelling. She was the one who dropped Shinji, Asuka, and Rei off at their private plane. "Don't forget, units 00, 01, and 02 will be dropped off in a newly built NERV center. Call and I'll give you directions, k?"

"OK! See you sometime…I hope not so soon…!" Asuka said whispering the last line. "What a pain! We go off on to a convention and she stands there yelling, 'Call me!' and 'Bye!' or even 'Be careful!' What is she gonna say next? 'Don't forget to change your underwear!'" Asuka was trying to mock Misato. She made a funny face.

The plane started to take off. They watched as the started to move faster and faster. Misato was still there trying to keep up with the plane waving good bye. The three looked out the window and waved good bye also. Asuka sunk back into her chair. "Watch her fall and break her leg trying to keep up with us! I'd laugh out loud! And then at the Nerve center she'll be crying her guts out for Shinji!"

"That was kind of mean don't ya think?" Shinji asked looking at her. Rei was looking out the window trying not to laugh, but she had a very, tiny smirk on her face.

"Your right, what would a very pretty, young woman want with you." Asuka said playing with the light switches.

"That was even meaner." Rei said to Asuka with a funny face that said, 'how can you be so mean?' I mean it was written all over her face! No, Literally. No, just kidding.

"Well I'm bored! How long the flight?" Asuka asked.

"About… um… hmm..." Shinji tried to figure it out.

"15 hours 34 minutes and 52 seconds." Rei answered for Shinji. They both looked at her like, what? Except Asuka's face meant, 'Your kidding me! 15 HOURS IN THIS STUPID PLANE! HELL NO!' and Shinji's was, 'You figured that out?'

"Well aren't we the smart one?" Shinji said complimenting her except it came out the wrong way. Rei knew what he was saying though. Asuka was acting weird so to try and calm her down they watched some TV.

~~~~~~

"We got first class!" Yoji yelled before boarding the plane. They all just noticed it. They were all too excited for the trip they didn't read that much of the ticket.

"What did you expect of Persia? A cheep ass basterd?" Manx asked.

"Well…" Ken started.

"Never mind!" Manx yelled.

"So what do we do again when we arrive in New York again?" Omi asked.

"Go to this hotel on 5th and 23rd street. Your room # is 204, your…"

"I think we get it, it's on our tickets." Aya said picking up his stuff.

"Ok. Well, I expect you to come back soon. You don't know when you'll get another mission." She looked at Aya. He just nodded.

"So how's the flower shop? We opened today at 10:00. It's about 11:17. Do you think the substitutes are there?" Omi asked.

"They should of. I think they'll take care of the shop. The looked like such nice freshman year girls. I'm sure they are doing fine." Manx said remembering a little interview with them.

FLIGHT 220, PLEASE LINE UP HERE AND BE READY TO BOARD AIRCRAFT. A large speaker said. "That's your flight." Manx said. "I guess I'll see you some time later."

"I guess so." Omi said and picked up his luggage. "Come on everyone."

"Ok, well bye!" Ken waved.

"Buh-bye!" Yoji yelled.

"See ya." Aya said and followed the three to the line. 

"Ran. As the leader I wish that you look after them." Manx said in a serious tone. He knew what she ment.

"Hey! It's not like we're babies!" Yoji yelled.

"Just go." Aya commanded as he walked behind them. Yoji sighed and started to walk.

"I wonder how are substitutes are really doing though." Ken told Omi.

"I wonder what they are doing right now..." Omi said as they boarded the plane.

~Flower shop~

"Awww…!!! Where are the boys?" A group of girls asked as they sighed. It was a nice hot day. A day when most of they girls would be bugging the four assassins.

"I'm sorry girls, but they went on vacation." They old lady said.

"Aw man!" They murmured as they left.

"USA-CHAN!!! What the heck are ya doin'! Look at this place now!" Makoto yelled.

"Sorry Mako-chan." Usagi said as she looked at the ground.

"Break anymore things odango-sama and that's where you'll be!" Rei yelled. _//We come here to earn some extra money and instead we're losing extra money!// Rei said with her hand on her head._

"That's not funny Rei!" Usa-chan whined.

"Please." Rei said and walked away.

"Usa-chan stop crying! Rei is right though, don't drop anymore things." Minako helped Usagi up. Usagi was still whimpering. Ami heard this.

"What happened?" Ami asked. Everyone fell.

"The smart girl finally doesn't know something!" Makoto said amused.

"Where were you?" Minako asked.

"I was looking at some flowers. I also went downstairs. Kinda creepy. It was too dark to see. I couldn't find a switch." Ami explained in short detail.

"I'll help! Lets find out what's downstairs." Usagi jumped.

~Airbase~

"Look, that's our plane." Quatre pointed as it started to land.

"Finally!" Duo yelled. As he put his hands on the window which was the only thing separating him and the outside.

"Let's gather our stuff." Heero suggested.

"Good idea." Wufei replied.

"Ok." Trowa also replied. They gathered their things and made sure they had everything they looked through

They stepped out side and looked at their *private* plane. They looked at it as they watched the door open and the stairs come down. They head something inside. 'They heard a 'SHIT!' and 'Ouch!' and 'STOP IT ASUKA!' They didn't mind.They just wanted to go in.

One by one they went in. Buts soon found a surprise when their *private* plane wasn't so private. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" Duo asked dropping his bags on a chair. "This is our private plane not yours!"

"Well excuse me mister 'this is my plane', but we got on her first so, I guess it's ours." Asuka said narrowing her eyes.

"Do you have proof about this miss?" Quatre asked.

"Do I have proof! Do I have proof! Of course I have proof! Right here!" She said digging into her pocket. "Where is it?"

"It's right her Asuka." Rei said holding out their invitation and tickets.

"Thank you Rei! There!" She said holding them out. "Told ya!" Asuka was standing up tall. She was damn proud! We don't know why but she was!

"Well we also have our tickets and invitation too." Trowa showed them their stuff.

"What!" Asuka's jaw fell.

"I sorry ladies and gentlemen, but since this was our last plane we had to crash you both in one plane." A flight attendant said coming out with refreshments.

~A few minutes later…~

It was very silent in the plane. The Gundam pilots sitting on one side, and the NERV members on the other. Duo looked at the three of them. He noticed they were pretty messed up. Shinji's shirt looked like lemonade was spilled on it. He's shirt was wrinkled and he didn't look like a pretty sight; neither were the others. Rei's cloths looked like they weren't washed in a week and Asuka… I don't want to go there. "And how long were you in this plane?" Duo asked. They knew by their appearance what he meant. Duo didn't know what happened so he made an assumption. "Did all three of you go and have…"

"NO!!! HELL NO!" Rei and Shinji screamed before he could finish. Rei and Shinji made their assumptions of what he was going to say be fore he even said it.

"Maybe, what do you care if he…" Asuka started.

"Asuka!" Shinji said annoyed.

"Or maybe Rei and I…" Asuka said again

"Asuka!!" Rei yelled annoyed also.

"Or maybe Shinji groaned as Rei and I…" Asuka started again.

"ASUKA!!!!!" Rei and Shinji yelled at the top of their voices.

"OK! Shit! It was a joke!" Asuka said standing up.

"Or was it." Trowa said making a little joke about it.

"Hey! It's not funny," Shinji said then glared at Asuka. "Asuka." 

"Then what's your reason?" Wufei snorted.

"Asuka has a big tantrum problem. She got mad because we ran out of things to do. Let's just say this is what Asuka does when she is bored." Shinji said; half telling the truth, half joking. (I'll let you decide in which part he was lying about. ^ ^ I'll let you decide what happened.)

The whole plane trip was pretty boring. At one point though Duo whispered something into Heero's ear. They both stood up they went to the back of the plane. "What do you think he said?" Quatre said as he heard some laughter, groans and "Shh, they might hear you".

"Dunno." Trowa answered with his eyes closed.

"I don't think I wanted to know." Wufei said disgusted, for he heard what Duo said. (Like I said. I didn't know what to rate it. Since I rated it PG-13 I don't have any lemon. Maybe in future chapters you'll have to find out! I might change the rating though.) Asuka stood up a little to see what was happening.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Oh, Um… nothing." She laughed nervously. They then heard an 'Ah Shit!' Which made them crack up. All 6 of them laughed. They all started playing games.

~Playing the card game bullshit~

"Hn… four 8's" Trowa put down. They all looked at their cards.

"Bull shit!" Asuka said. Trowa turned over the cards and they were all 8's "Damn!" She said taking the pile of cards. Quatre put down two cards. 

"Two two's." Quatre said. 

"Bull!" Asuka yelled again. Surely they were two's. She took the cards. Shinji put down 1 card.

"Ace." He said. 

"Bull!" Asuka yelled again. It was an ace. She took the cards. Rei put down three cards. 

"Three kings" Rei said and before Asuka could make out the word 'Bull' she flipped them over. 

"Damn!" Asuka cursed and took the cards. 

_'How stupid is this girl?' Wufei thought. "3 aces." Wufei put down. Without looking at the ace she had she said…_

"Bull!" Everyone fell off their seats. "What?" Asuka said empty headed. 

"Baka onna! Don't you look at your cards?" Wufei asked.

"No." She replied.

"Well to make this simple, everyone but me has cards. These three cards are the last ones I have, and you have the 4th ace!" Wufei said showing her the 4th ace in her pile.

"This is bull." Asuka said laying back. Duo and Heero came back like nothing ever happened and sat in their seats. Everyone giggled a little and Duo and Heero looked at each other with a face that said 'they know.'

"Duh, it's so obvious!" Asuka giggled.

~~~~~

Ok, that's all I hope you r+r.  


End file.
